User talk:Furrytoonosaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:783px-Cream 03.png page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 17:53, August 28, 2014 (UTC) When you add Users, remember that the series is supposed to be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:17, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Series in Gallery aren't in italics. That's on Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:27, December 6, 2014 (UTC) See right above again: series in Galleries are not supposed to be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:16, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Third time, Series in Gallery aren't in italics. Just so you know, five times ignoring pointed rule gets you a block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:13, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Please use Signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing) next time. As it says on top of the page, I won't answer after fist time if that's missing. If you look on right you see Add features and media. Clock it with mouse and it opens with several icons. Second from left is Gallery, click that and it opens to Gallery builder which should pretty much walk you through the steps on how to add pics and text. After you've done with pics just click finish and you're done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:13, December 9, 2014 (UTC) When you add picture, use descriptive name instead of something that isn't connected to the pic at all. Makes it easier to find pics about users/powers that way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:08, December 16, 2014 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. You can't, but you can send link to that pic to me/admin and ask them to delete it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:20, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Nope. both images are exactly the same. All three sirens are in both images, the color is the same and so is the background. There is no difference at all. So we will likely be keeping the old image as there is no valid reason to change it.SageM (talk) 18:19, December 29, 2017 (UTC)SageM You want to change pic that is on three pages with a pic that is exactly the same. And your reason is because it's from different source. Stop trying this, I've told several times this on your other account and I'm telling it last time on this. Try again and I'm slapping years timeout on this one too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, December 29, 2017 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. Last time I'm telling this. There won't be answers afterwards. Allow me to spell it last time: there is no difference you can see without having both pics side by side and looking hard. That you are only chancing the pic on two pages when the one you're trying to change is on five is also something that pisses me off and really isn't getting you brownie points. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:30, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:16, December 30, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:58, January 7, 2018 (UTC) No. It's exactly same pic as the one we already with only difference being name. Please drop it already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:15, January 9, 2018 (UTC) It's exactly same pic as the one we already with only difference being name. And this is the last time I will answer to you over this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:36, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Either stop posting exactly same pic several times or replace the old pic on every page it's on with the new one. Go to the old pics page and see which pages have it, then go to those pages and change it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:45, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Stop removing users Stop removing users and pictures from the gallery for no reason.SageM (talk) 23:43, January 9, 2018 (UTC)SageM Stop removing content from pages.SageM (talk) 08:40, January 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:37, January 23, 2018 (UTC) You are removing confirmed users. Seriously, stop removing users. Everyone you have removed actually belongs on the page they are on. You are removing valid confirmed users. The monsters from Ocean Hunter are named after and based on mythical beasts. If you remove anymore users without double-checking whether they belong or not, I am gong to have to ask the admins to tell you stop. In fact at this point you should just stop removing any known user, as they have all been confirmed to be valid users.SageM (talk) 01:19, January 24, 2018 (UTC)SageM Stop changing the pictures to one thats literally the exact same, as there is absolutely no reason for it. We have been over this before. So stop it.SageM (talk) 20:32, February 3, 2018 (UTC)SageM Add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:46, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. Only reason I didn't give you little timeout is that this time you actually changed almost all old pics to new one, which is what I told you should do if you wanted to switch pic to similar one quite some time ago. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:23, February 23, 2018 (UTC) You continue to ignore what the the admins say and you keep changing the pictures to ones that are exactly the same. You were blocked last time you did this, so just leave it alone. If you keep this up your just going to get blocked again and again. So leave it alone already.SageM (talk) 00:32, February 26, 2018 (UTC)SageM 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Either stop posting exactly same pic several times or '''replace the old pic on every page it's on with the new one'.'' Go to the old pics page and see which pages have it, then go to those pages and change it. Too many repeats of the same thing, take a year to think about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:22, February 26, 2018 (UTC) If they are officially called Metarexes, use it. If they aren't, stop adding it. If they are officially Metarexes, stop adding "of Cosmo's species". That'd be like saying humans are "of X's species". --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:50, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Drop it If they are officially called Metarexes, use it. If they aren't, stop adding it. If they are officially Metarexes, stop adding "of Cosmo's species". That'd be like saying humans are "of X's species". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:31, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Stop removing users. You have already been warned before by the admins to quit it. Don't do it again please.SageM (talk) 15:57, April 15, 2019 (UTC)SageM Quit removing known users Quit removing known users. You have been warned about this multiple times. Don't do it again.SageM (talk) 22:38, April 15, 2019 (UTC)SageM Please don't change languages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:56, June 22, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Hammermanship?diff=1323699&oldid=1323686 --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:11, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Galliforms are still birds, so why should you remove them? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:17, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:20, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Are you aware that we have several pics of the same character for a reason? Stop chancing all pics to that last one you like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:31, July 21, 2019 (UTC)